Pups and the Demon Dance
Summary When a battle of the bands comes to town the Dazzlings host it only to encourage people to fight and drain them of the negative energy but this all turns out to be the doing of Demona can the PAW Patrol and members of H.E.A.R.T.S stop them? Transcript (Title has Van on it) Van:Pups and the Demon Dance (We open on nighttime similar to the opening of Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock at a diner a small cafe we hear people complaining we fade to inside we see a girl complaining with her boyfriend) Girl:What? You can't be serious! Boy:I am serious. (We pan through other booths to see other patience complaining until we see the Dazzlings in the way back booth with their hoods up) Dazzlings:(Vocalizing) (They stop it then Aria Blaze pulls off her hoodie) Aria:(Scoffs) That was barely worth the effort, Adagio.(Sonata pulls hers off) I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. (Cuts to Adagio taking her hoodie off) Adagio:Like before we attended Canterlot High, the energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. (Cuts to Aria and Sonata) Aria:(With her arms crossed across her chest) Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place. (Cuts to Adagio) Adagio:(Sarcastically)Really? I love it here. (Wipes her sarcastic smile off) Sonata:(OS)For realizes? (Cuts to Aria and Sonata) Because I think this place is the worst. Aria:I think you're the worst,Sonata. Sonata:Oh yeah? Well I think You're.... (Pan back to Adagio with her hand on her head) Adagio: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing being stuck here with you two isn't making this world anymore...(Through teeth)Bearable! (Demona Von Danza comes in she resembles and is the spitting image of Adagio only with a normal human caucasian skin tone which is fair skin reddish violet eyes and large red hair a sparkly blue vest with a blue undershirt underneath blue shorts with an orange belt on them sky blue tights with blue diamonds on them and blue boots with spikes on the back she walks over to the Dazzlings) Demona:Are you the Dazzlings? Adagio:Yes we are who wants us? Demona:My name is Demona Von Danza. And I have a little surprise for you. (Show them a rectangle shaped box) Aria:A box? Really? Demona:It's not the box it's what's in the box. (Opens it to reveal three ruby pendents) Adagio:(With the pendents in her eyes) My baby! Come to Mama. Demona:If you're wondering I am a demon disguised as a pathetic human being. I can change my color form blue...(Turns to pink)..To pink. Aria:And? Adagio:Yeah? Demona:I'll tell you yeah and and. (Grins evilly to two boys they have nose bleeds it just leaks out of their noses like Clyde when he sees Lori on The Loud House) And I can make everything a song and dance number. (Does a song and dance step) Sonata:Come sit with us. (Does so and does the same unamused pose as Adagio) Sonata:(OS)You look just like Adagio. Adagio:Not now Sonata. Aria:Yeah we don't wanna hear you. Sonata:No just look at them. Adagio:A musical showcase would be great. Only to ruin it. (Grins evilly as PAW Patrol logo is our scene changer the Pups and Van are looking around a room full of stuff) Van:Wow you got everything in here but an electric guitar. Asmodia:Yup I use to be in a band. Ryder:Well it's great here. Van:Your brother, Ranger still in the army? Ryder:Yup. He still is. Skye:We stopped Demona Von Danza from marrying Chase and saved the day. (Lovely sigh) I love you Chase. Chase:I love you Skye. Rubble:(Hears stomach rumbling)Yup, tummy's empty. (To gang)So Wingnuts, or Mr. Porter? Ryder:Anyway is ok. Marshall:Yeah I'm up for whatever. Rocky:Yeah me too. (The pups agree as we have Hinako's badge being our scene changer they are about to preform a dangerous stunt) Logan:Man I don't know about this? This is just like Danny only he's not here. Monty:Relax, Bro-Bro. You do it all the time in the house. Logan:Yeah only when,Suzan isn't in the house. Suzan:This is the first time you actually agree with me on something,Logan. (They are about to preform it until doorbell rings) Suzan:Now who could that be? (Cuts to outside the door opens) Suzan:Good day, and how may i...? (Freezes dead upon seeing who's at the door cuts to inside she sees The Dazzlings) Adagio:A little birdie told us you have something of ours. Well mostly mine. (Suzan looks at her brothers then back to the Dazzlings) Suzan:One moment, please. (Closes the door slowly locks it she seems calm and unworried we hear sounds of her heart beating fast repdiatly) Suzan:OH LORD! THE DAZZLINGS, ARE AT THE DOOR! Logan:DAZZLINGS?! EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!!!! Monty:Who?! What?! Where?! Why?! (They run for it the Dazzlings brake down the door and braking through it) Aria:I got it! Sonata:No I got it! Aria:Shut up, Sonata! Adagio:Both of you shut up! (Cuts to outside in the back they run) Suzan:There! Alex's club house! (They run off to hide only then is when the Mini Patrol is having a meeting) Alex:Alright. Cali? Cali:Here. Alex:Turtle? Turtle:Here. Alex:Little Hootie? (Little Hootie flys to window seal) Little Hootie:Sorry I'm late, Mommy wanted to check to see if I'm ok. Alex:Ok...(Continues)...Bunny? Bunny:Here. Alex:Ok so we should start. (The Hinikos come up) Suzan:Alex, you got to hide us! Logan:Yeah, the sirens are after us. Monty:Adagio's gonna kiss me to death. (They look at him he smiles) Alex:Don't worry guys we'll hide you. Adagio:(OS)Monty I know you're up there. Suzan:Hurry! Alex:I got it, go down the Mini Patrol slide. It's your only other way out. (They run down to the slide) Monty:Thank you, bless you Alex. Alex:No problem. (They go down the slide to run) Sonata:Hey look. Aria:Not now,Sonata. Adagio:Yeah we'll got to Mr. Porter's cafe to get tacos later. Sonata:It's not tacos and Mr. Porter's is right near the tree house and us. Look. (They see them running away) Adagio:Let's get'em! (They run after them Sonata catches Monty and Logan) Sonata:Gotcha! (Has the same smile when in Rainbow Rocks where in the school on the tour Aria called her the worst) Yay for me! (Cuts to Suzan running) Monty&Logan:SUZAN,HELP US!!!!!!! (Cuts to them) Monty:Let us go! Logan :Suzan, help us! (Cuts to her a pride angry look runs to help her brothers Adagio grabs her) Adagio:Now we got you! Suzan:It wasn't us, Adagio! It was, Logan! Adagio:We don't want any trouble we just wanted to give you tickets to our show tonight. Suzan:Really? (Cuts to Aria and Sonata) Aria:(Scoffs)Yeah but you ran away from us. (Cuts to Suzan still being held by Adagio) Suzan:But what about that "little birdie having something of yours"? Adagio:It's just an expression. We wanted to give you a push. And we did. (Cuts to Aria and Sonata) Sonata:We didn't shove them we caught them. (Aria looks all sigh rolls her eyes and Adagio face palms herself) Aria:(Sighs as she rolls her eyes) Go back to sleep,Sonata. Logan:(To Aria) Nothing shuts her up does she? Aria: Aparentlly not. (Scene Changer: Scooby's badge Mystery Inc are at their club house) Fred:(Looking through a newspaper) Nothing, but saying about, a forest fire being put out by firefighters. A kitten being saved by a fire rescue dog. And grocery coupons, classified ads, and other articles. None of them mention on haunted house, park or carnival or abandon riverboat. Or even an old factory. Or dog kennel. (Scooby is scared when we cut to him) Scooby:Dog kennel?! Shaggy:Fred, dude. Don't mention the Coolsville Dog Kennel. It gets Scoobs here scared. Scooby:Then the time where, Scrappy keeps on getting the villains attention man. (Cuts to him and the girls) Fred:Sorry, Scoob. I'm just so egared to find a mystery. Daphne:Well,Freddy maybe we solved them all. (Fred acts like he's having a heart attack) Fred:You've killed me,Daphne! Velma:Fred, she means we are too good. Fred:Oh. Ok Velmster. (Door knocks and letter is left for them) Mailman:(OS)Telegram. (Fred opens the envelope) Fred:It's form the mayor of Adventure Bay. Velma:Mayor Goodway? Fred:Yeah,Velma listen. Dear Mystery Inc please save the day, please help a demon haunts the Adventure Bay Theater in town, night time, day time. Artists who preform their acts encounter this female humanized demon disappear never to return. Mystery Inc I beg of you even for, Chickaletta's sake. Please help. Velma:Seems like the town of Adventure Bay has a demo problem. Shaggy:Like no way I'm goin man. Demons are worst than ghosts. Velma:Not even for a, Scooby snack? Shaggy:Like sure. Fred:Then it settled. Come on. (Scene Changer: H.E.A.R.T.S logo Ryder and the rest head to the theater) Ryder:Mayor Goodway. Mayor Goodway:I'm sorry Ryder, I hired the Mystery Inc team. (The Mystery Machine pulls up to the theater) Fred:Hey, Mayor Goodway we're here to investigate the demon. Mayor Goodway:Thank heavens you've arrived. Daphne:Don't worry Mayor we'll solve this mystery. Velma:(Pulls out pen and notepad) Mayor Goodway, we only want the facts and stuff, the demon must have left some clues. Mayor Goodway:There's just one little problem. Velma:Oh? Mayor Goodway:She disguised herself as a beautiful woman. Skye:A beautiful woman? That sounds like, Demona Von Danza. Mayor Goodway:That sounds like her. Daphne:Who's, Demona Von Danza? Chase:We just talked about her in a friend's house. She was a demon and she wanted to marry me. Mayor Goodway:Only problem for her we mostly the pups were able to stop her. She's a demon banished from Equestria. Shaggy:Equestria from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic? Mayor Goodway:Yes. Fred:Well gang we got a case to solve. (They walk into the theater) Katie:We'll be going in too. Cali:Yeah. Come on. (They walk in Demona watches them Scene Changer is Rio's badge inside they investigate) Fred:OK Daphne and I'll check the main office, Velma gets the box office, Shaggy and Scooby get the backstage. Shaggy:Why oh why must we get the scary back stage area man? Scooby:Just lucky I guess.. Velma:We need some clues. Daphne:Check, let's go. (Scene Changer:Scooby's tag he and Shaggy are looking for clues) Shaggy:Dig this man. (Finds some blue powder) Scooby:Might be a clue, Shaggy. Shaggy:Just what I was thinking man. Come on dude. (They walk off until Scooby sees some shadowy figures that resembles the Dazzlings) Scooby:Shaggy. (Shaggy comes back their POV on Shadows cuts back to them) Shaggy:Girls. Scooby:Yeah, girls. (They act like how they were preparing to meet the Hex Girls) Shaggy:Like, hi girls. (Back to scene The Dazzlings are their in the clothes the wore in " Sunset's Backstage Pass" they have red glowing eyes and wings like in "Rainbow Rocks") Dazzlings:(Hiss at them) Hiiiiiii. (Cuts to see that they are demons prsumbley to them their bellies go to fat even tho they didn't eat any food or a lot they freak out screaming and run in place and off they go cuts to them running the Dazzlings are heard laughing) Shaggy:I THINK WE LOST THEM OLD BUDDY!!!!!!!! (They screech to a stop) Shaggy:And I thought there was only one female demon. Now I'm hungry dude. Scooby:Me too. (Danny and Rubble run into them) Shaggy:Like sorry guys. Danny:No we're sorry.(Shaggy helps him up) We didn't see you. Rubble:We were running form Demona. Shaggy:Yeah we saw like three beautiful girls teenagers. Scooby:Yeah, three beautiful teenage girls. Danny:You probably met the Dazzlings. Shaggy:"The Dazzlings"? Scooby:More like the Demons. Shaggy:(Grabs Scooby's face)You said it,Scoob. Scooby:Yeah. Shaggy:We found this blue powder. Danny:We found a costume. (Rubble shows them the costume) (A middle-age man comes in a trench coat and English paperboy hat) Wibur:What are you kids a-doin back here? Shaggy:Like as a matter of fact man we were leaving. Scooby:Yeah. Danny:Yeah that and looking for clues. Rubble:Who are you? Wibur:My name is Wilbur, I'm the caretake, janitor and stage hand. (As Shaggy and Danny talk with him Rubble and Scooby sniff for clues) Wibur:You kids shouldn't be here. Get your friends and git. Danny:Not without a mystery solved. Rubble:Scooby, look at this. (Shows him a hologram projector) Scooby:Good find, Rubble. Rubble:Thanks. You know I'm getting kind of hungry. Scooby:Me too. Strudel , doughnuts, pup treats, cookies, popcorn , pies, cakes, Scooby Snacks. Rubble:Rubble Snacks. (Cuts to Demona watching them) Wibur:Tell your friends to leave. (Leaves they look at each other) Shaggy:Like sheesh what a creep. Danny:Yeah. (Scene Changer:Skye's badge: Her and Ace are investagating the costume room) Skye:What I'm saying is, Jake likes Sunset Shimmer. I didn't know they were 18. Jake looked to me to like he was 19 and Sunset Shimmer was 16. Ace:Yeah that was quite a twist.. (Sees a pair of blueprints) Jinkies what's this? (Takes them and shows Skye) Skye:A set of blueprints. Ace:It's about a shopping mall to be built on this land. Skye:Let's go find the gang. (Scene Change:Zuma's badge they boy pups look for clues on the catwalk) Marshall:It's scary up here. Rocky:Look a poster with the Dazzlings. Chase now that's a clue. Zuma:Look a harness and wires with poullies attached to them. This fills like a clue. Chase:Yeah. Marshall:Now that we found some clues. Can we go down now? Chase:Alright Marshall we can go now. Marshall:Horary. (Cuts to Velma in the box office) Velam:Jinkies a pass. This looks like a clue. (Cuts to the foyer) Fred:Alright clues. What have we got? Velma:I found this pass in the box office. Shaggy:Some blue powder and a hologram projector. Well,Rubble found that and he said he and Danny found a costume. Ryder:Then we found a permit from Mayor Goodway. To have this place torn down. Mayor Goodway:Why I never! I didn't sign a permit to have this place condemned. Chase:A Costume, a projector, a set of blueprints, a harness and wires with poullies attached them, a poster of the Dazzlings, and now a permit. Mayor Goodway:I've got some work to do back at city hall. Excuse me. Daphne:But wait. Mayor Goodway, we're missing something! (She's already gone music is heard and a green mist like fog peers out from tight spaces in the door) Scooby:Shaggy! (Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms) Shaggy:Like not again! Katie:What is that? (Ryder pulls flashlight out) Ryder:Let's go see. (Shaggy and Scooby wimper as they look at each other they follow them they walk in slowly Scooby and Shaggy look at each other then open the doors revealing the Dazzlings on stage wearing the clothes in the climax of Rainbow Rocks) Adagio:Hit it sisters! (Turns to hiss cuts to Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy:ZOINKS!!!! IT'S THE DEMONS!!!!!!!! (Fred enters) Fred:Easy guys it's only the Dazzlings. (Beat starts Adagio sings) Adagio:I'm gonna cast a spell on you.(Cuts to Scooby then back to rehearsal) You're gonna do what I want you to, Mix it up here in my little bowl (Moves hands around like she starring something to singing) say a few word and you lose control. (With the rest)I'm a dazzling and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Sonata:I'm gonna put a spell on you. Dazzlings:I'm a Dazzling and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Adagio:You'll feel the fog as a cloud in your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make the sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight.(Cuts to Gang and PAW Patrol and kids dancing to it) I'm a dazzling! And I'm gonna put a spell on you,(With Aria and Sonata) I'm gonna put a spell on you, (Adagio continues) I'm a Dazzling and I'm gonna put a spell on you! Sonata:Oh yeah. (They do the hipnotzing thing they did during "Let's have a battle(of the bands)" Adagio:With this little cobweb posion. (Aria and Sonata get from behind her and like at the climax when they started singing Welcome the show as we cut to scene and zoom into Adagio) You'll fall into dark devotion.(Cuts to Fred who is seduced by this he stares at Adagio blindly Ryder does the same Katie and Daphne see this and jab their secret boyfriends they hold their guts an smile at their secret girlfriends like nothing happen they did that is it continued) If you ever lose affection. I can change your whole direction! Aria and Sonata:I'm a Dazzling (With Adagio) and I'm gonna put a spell. I'm a Dazzling, and I'm gonna put a spell on you! (Then when the energy of angry students were starting to each repeat "Battle" cuts to Aria and they end it then to Sonata then all three of them) We're gonna put a spell on all of you! (Explosins in colorful smoke happens cuts to the audience of the PAW Patrol and Scooby Gang who cheer while the pups howl happily cuts to stage) Adagio:Thanks. But what are you doing here? Sonata:The concert's tomorrow. Aria:Hey,wait. (Goes to the edge) Aren't you the PAW Patrol? Rubble:Why? Don't hurt us! Ryder:Relax Rubble. (The rest come Adagio hops off stage) Adagio:Cool. Monty ,Suzan and Logan told us so much about you. Aria:Yeah. Katie:You know the Hinako Triplets? Sonata:(Act like when she said to Sunset Shimmer on the tour) Hello we've known them since Bill Cipher known them. Well mostly Monty. Daphne:Bill Cipher? The triangle demon from Gravity Falls? Velma:The one who started Weirdmageddon? Who tried to destroy the Pines family and their allies? Aria:That's the one. (Shaggy and Scooby look at each other and shrugs their shoulders at each other then back to them seeing the gang and the rest Sonata turns to look at them like Dusk did) Sonata:(Eyes flash glowing red as she smiles at them) Hi. Shaggy&Scooby:(Scared)Hi, hello!!!! Fred:That's quit of a cover song of the Hex Girls song miss.... (Cuts to Dazzlings) Adagio:"Adagio" (About Aria and Sonata) This is Aria and Sonata. We're sirens. (Cuts to Shaggy, Scooby, Danny and Rubble being confused) Shaggy Scooby Danny and Rubble:(Confused) Sirens? (Sonata scores at them) Sonata:And we don't need your approval. (Cuts to Fred and Velma) Fred:Gee all those explosions at the end were pretty mystifying. Eh Velma? Velma:(Agrees) Yeah very mystifying. Ryder:So where are you girls from anyway? Are you siblings? Adagio:We're friends. and a team. Sonata:We're from Equestria..... (Gets cut off by Adagio closing her mouth) Adagio:She means we're from Canterlot City. Sonata:Yeah that's what I meant to say. Aria:(Scoffs)And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. Sonata:You are! (Adagio gets in front of them) Adagio:You'll all have to excuse them. (Angry unamused look) They're idiots. (They peer from behind her) Aria and Sonata:Hmph. (Daphne takes notice of their pendents) Daphne:Those are pretty. What jewelry store did you get them from. (About to touch them until Adagio stops her) Adagio:( laugh) Sorry. These pendents mean a lot to us. An awful lot. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Well we gotta get back to rehearsal. Glad to meet you all. Ryder:Same here. (They go back to the stage Adagio grabs Sonata Fred acts like Sunset Shimmer when they did the same reaction to her they leave) Aria:That guy in the green shirt is kind of handsome. Sonata:For realties? Because I think he's dumb. Aria:(Snaps at her) I THINKI YOU'RE DUMB SONATA!!!!! (Adagio stops them) Adagio:Girls,girls,girls. We must save the juicy stuff for tonight. (Cuts to the gang) Fred:Maybe we should work together. And solve this mystery. Ryder:I'm suspisous of those Dazzlings. Fred:Daph, Vel, and I'll keep an eye on them. Ryder:Katie Ace and I'll look for clues where the guys seen that demon. Velma:Great guys. (They do it cuts to the guys looking form clues back stage) Ace:What's this? (Picks the box that Demona had the pendents in them) Katie:A jewelry box? Ryder:It could be a clue. (Takes it with them cuts to Fred and the girls) Daphne:So I don't know what to say. Fred:Hey here they come. Velma:Get down. (Pulls tape recorder out) Adagio:I think it's time to preform our ritcual girls. Sonata:Not tonight Dagi. My powers are weak from rehearsal. Aria:Mine too. How about tomorrow before the concert? Adagio:Never mind. I'll do it myself. See you back at the van. Bad dreams sisters. Aria and Sonata:Bad dreams sister Adagio. (They leave in other directions laughing Velma stops recording) Velma:Did you hear that gang? Those girls have something to do with this demon. I'm sure of it. (Cuts to Adagio walking) Fred:(OS) Adagio seems like the leader. Let's follow her. (Cuts back to them) Daphne:(Sarcastic) Are you sure you're not stuck on Adagio Freddy? (Fred gives her a look while Velma snickers cuts to the pups and Cali on the catwalk) Rubble:So you guys found this stuff up here? Chase:Yeah it's weird I know but we got to look for clues. (Demona watches them cuts to Shaggy and Scooby at the snack bar eating sausage, strudel, popcorn, sandwiches, onion rings, Scooby snacks) Shaggy:This is a lot better them looking around for demons man. Scooby:Yeah. (Demona appears) Demona:CHASE WILL MARRY ME!!!!!!! (She has glowing red eyes and wings Shaggy and Scooby scream) Shaggy:SEND THEM A BILL BUT LEAVE US AWAY!!!!!!! (They run off screaming cuts to Adagio entering the tour van) Fred:Cool van. Not as styling as The Mystery Machine of course. (They look through the back windows Velma and Daphne share one Fred has the other one inside she is putting stuff in a bowl cuts to outside) Fred:(To the girls) What she up to? Velma:I don't know. Looks like a siren ritual. Daphne:If I didn't know better. (Cuts to inside they still look through the windows) I'd say she was a succubus. Velma:More then a siren. But I think she's a demon. (Cuts to Adagio her eyes are close she enfumes the wift of it cuts back to Shaggy and Scooby still running) Shaggy:I think we lost her man. (The gang all come the PAW Patrol arrive talking about clues) Fred:We think they're doing a ritual. Velma:The only place we haven't looked is their dressing room. Fred:Come on everybody. (Scene Changer:Scooby's badge they arrive at the Dazzlings dressing room) Fred:Round every corner. Velma:There's mystery around every corner. Daphne:Round every corner a scary surprise. All:Round every corner. the walls have ears the posters have eyes. Round every corner clues round the corner. What's around the corner a scarrrrry surprise. (They go into the dressing room they use flashlight) Scooby:Jinkies! Scooby Snacks. Shaggy:They're all gone man. Daphne:Who else would be using this place. Katie:More then the Dazzlings? Daphne:Exactlly. Velma:We need a plan Fred. Fred:I Never ever though you'd say so Velmster. (Fred gets a pen and a pice of paper out and starts writing down stuff) Daphne:Freddy is that a trap? Fred:Well....(Singing voice)It's a note for the ghost(Walks over) We will send by Scooby post. Shakespearean inspiration a friendly invitation.(Normal voice) The play is the thing(Closes letter)That we catch this demon.This note invites her to a tendon concert in the very important Demonic Monster section we'll set up a trap above her seat and when she sits down to watch. BOOYAAA! We've get her. Daphne:Oh Freddy you're so clever. Fred:I know. And to make sure to get her attention we'll dedicate it to her. (Chase gets tennis balls and a net out) Katie:We'll call it Demon The Musical. Fred:Advertising a tribute is good. Velma:It's just crazy enough to work. Shaggy:Scooby's delivering the note to the box office.(Laughs) Fred:(Gets demon costume out of trunk) Shaggy will play the demon! Shaggy:Shaggy will play the what now? (They start to sing) Everyone:Ghoulies and ghostly men places please our finally is in sight. Ghoulies and ghostlymen places please step up into your light. Our show is ready to go tonight. (They sing as they put the costume on Shaggy) Shaggy:Hey Scoob. (Scares him runs around) Fred:We'll be on stage setting the trap. Danny,Rubble,Shaggy and Scooby stay here and write Demon The Musical. Scooby:OK Freddy. (Takes script paper and pen and writes it down) Shaggy:How hard can it be? (Sings demon demon demony demon Scooby goes "Yeah" the rest walk out while Shaggy still sings and demonic deep voice is heard singing the same) Shaggy:(Freaked out and takes mask off hears the demonic laugh)Alright Shaggy you got this. (Finds a pice of paper in the trunk) Like a deed of sale. From Mayor Goodway to Mr.W Waltmen. I'm keeping this as a clue. (Demona comes through the secret door in the closet taps on Shaggy's shoulder) Shaggy:(Scared)Scoob? Demona:Wrong answer! (Shaggy screams as she laughs wickedly we fade onto Scooby looking for Shaggy) Scooby:Shaggy, where are you Shaggy? (The demon comes on stage) Demon:Boo! Scooby:Rikes! (Runs off they set the trap) Velma:Oh I hope this works Freddy. Fred:Don't worry Vel. Scooby:I can't find Shaggy. Velma:Don't worry Scoob he's back stage waiting for his cue. Fred:And we're the opening act for the Dazzlings. Daphne:(To audience)Ladies and gentlemen. We're. Mystery Incorporated! Fred:Alright Ryder you ok on the catwalk? (Cuts to Catwalk) Ryder:Yeah the demon is nowhere to be found. Gang:There is mystery in the air my friend. Daphne:And now in a special tribute to the Theater Demon. Please welcome mr. Norville Shaggy Rogers! (Demon comes on stage) Gang:Everyone jump up and shake it about. Everyone clap and everyone shout everyone stomp and everyone sing. Everyone do it now everyone do. Demon:At last it's been so long! (Velma has a dreamy look) Velam:Shaggy sounds so manly. (The gang do the Thriller dance where Michael Jackson and the zombies act like in a conga line) Demon:Can you fill the mystery in the air my friends? my musical mystery ends right here my friends Im bringing down the mystery bringing down the lights bringing down the house bringing down the stage. Once in a moment in mommentary fear. (They dance and twirl around) Velma:The demon didn't take the bait Fred. Where is he? Fred:I don't know Velma. But I'd like to know. Demon:(As the gang continues their Thriller dance this time with Scooby) A final splash of powder and final splash of light. A final splash a final of light. A final splash a final stage a mystery final. Fred:Demon the Musical is awesome. Velma:(Realizes) Hey he didn't say "Like" once. That's not my Shaggy! (They all do slow mode) Fred:(Slow)Daphne! Daphne:(Slow) Freddy! Velma:(Slow)Shaggy! Daphne:(Slow) Scoob! (They bust in to a chase as the Dazzlings vocal and then sing Welcome To The Show) Fred:After him! (A truck comes the Demon laughs as it sits down Zuma pulls the lever net falls on it) Fred:Nice work Zuma. (Shaggy pops out of costume trunk) Shaggy:Man that was rough. Scooby:Shaggy! (They hug each other) Shaggy:Velma I found a clue. Velma:A deed of sale? Shaggy:I found it in the dressing room. Velma:Mystery solved. the only thing left to do is to unmask this demon. (Velma walks over as Fred holds it so it won't get away) Velma:Walter Waltmen! The crooked real estate land developer. Walter:Yes I wanted to buy this place cheap so I could tare it down and build a mall on the land. And I woulda got away with it too if it hadn't been for those meddling pups! Fred:Uh...dont you mean "Meddling Kids"? Walter:No I mean the PAW Patrol. (Police takes him away) Velma:Shaggy, he didn't hurt you did he? Shaggy:No Velma I'm ok. Just hungry. Besides he didn't put me in that trunk Demona Van Danza did. Velam:Who? Shaggy:That girl who looks like Adagio Dazzle. Only more human skin. Caucasian. Velma:That means this case isn't closed! Come on the Dazzlings are also in on this. Come on! (They begin) Adagio:Welcome to the show. We're here to let you know. Our time is now. Your time is running out. Velma:How are we gonna play from them up here? Fred:Easy I have a back up. (They use a loud speaker cuts to Dazzlings) Dazzlings:Feel the wave of sound as it crashes down you can't turn away. We'll make you want to stay. (They begin their transpermation) We will be adore. Tell us that you want us we won't be ignored. it's time for our reward. Now you need us. Come and heed us. Nothing can stop us. (A beat is heard Aria points to something Adagio looks at who it is the gang are dressed like they were when in the rock music festival at Vampire Rock) Mystery Inc:Oh oh oh whoa oh. Ive got the music in me. Oh oh oh whoa oh. Velma:Dont need to hear a crowd cheering out my name. I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame. Mystery Inc:The one and only thing that I am here to bring the music is the music is the music in my soul. Gonna break out (Out!) Set myself yeah. Let it all go (Go!) Just let it be yeah. Find the music on your heart let the music start to set yourself apart. (Cuts to Adagio) Adagio:So the Mystery Inc Gang want to turn this into a real battle of the bands? Then let's battle! Dazzlings:What we have in store (ah-ah) All we want and more (ah-ah) We will break on through (ah-ah) (Cuts to Adagio she closes her eyes and open them they are pure glowing red) Dazzlings:Now it's time to finish you! (Cuts to scene where we see the same thing that happen in Rainbow Rocks with Aria and Sonata getting the same instrumental happens as the sirens attack thy all see it Adagio smiles evilly the sirens attack the gang cuts to Dazzlings all smiling evilly cuts to Demona grinning the same meanaceign look the sirens circle the gang the still do it instrumental happens they do it Daphne does her keyboard to Aria Scooby beats on the drums blinding Sonata Velma vocals the Adagio does the same) Fred:It's no use gang they're too strong. Velma:We should surrender. Shaggy:Like no! Me and Scoob always want to give up. But not this time man. Scooby:Yeah like you always say we're not leaving until we finish this. (The gang are happy about their scared friends) Fred:(To Ryder)Ryder,pups we need you. (They go to the stage Ryder takes off his vest as drum solo happens) Ryder:(Singing)You're never gonna bring me down. (Points to sirens)You're never gonna break this part of me. (Helps Fred up) My friends are here to bring me'round. (Sings as he smiles angrily at the Dazzlings) Not singing just for popularly. (With Fred) We're here to let you know that we won't let go.(Whole Mystery Inc and PAW Patrol and friends)Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow! Fred&Ryder:But you can try to fight. But we have got the light (With teams of friends) Of friendship on our side! Got the music in our hearts we're her to blow this thing apart And together we will never be afraid of the dark! (The people are out of the spell and cheering the PAW Patrol) Here to sing out loud get you dancing with the crowd as the music of our friendship survive survive. (Everyone dances to the pups and gang) All sans Dazzlings:Got the music in our hearts we're here to blow this thing apart. And together we will never be afraid of the dark. Here to sing our song out loud. Get you dancing with the crowd. As the music (Cuts to Dazzlings who lose their eye color of red cuts to them they are angry and worried when they see the giant Chase and Scooby their song) Of our friendship.(Cuts to the giant Chase and Scooby) Survive survive survive! (Then to scene they defeat them cuts to Dazzlings they look like they are about to die looking like at the climax of Rainbow Rocks we then cut to the three slice scene to see that the pendents are about to crack and a flash of light happens they are destroyed they lay on stage they get up picking up their pendents they are worried and sing off key) Dazzlings:(Off key)We will be adored.(Looks at each other as they continue) Tell us that you want us.(Cuts to crowd Precious' Owner's parents plug her ears then Gustavo does to Justina and Julius cuts to whole crowd) We won't be ignored. (Crowd boos at them then cuts to stage they throw food at them and run off stage Fred picks up a pice of the pendent) Fred:Guess that's why these were so special to them. Velma:With out those pendents and the magic from Equestria their nothing but just only three harmless teenage girls. (Cameo from Velma's boyfriend from the 2002 film) Metal Head:Mystery Inc rules! (Hugs Velma like he did at the end where the creatures exploded and Scrappy was defeated)That was amazing (cuts to the gang giggling then back to them they blush and are about to kiss until Trixie from out of nowhere pops up between them) Trixie:You may have vanquished the Dazzlings (Velma and her boyfriend give her looks like Twilight and Flash did) but you will never have the amazing show stopping ability of the great and powerful Trixie! (Throws smoke bomb everyone on stage coughs cuts to Shaggy who opens an eye) Shaggy:Like she's gone! (Sees her)Oh wait(She is about to climb off the balcony the people who we watching the show see her) There she is. (Loses balance and thud) Trixie:(OS)Trixie's okay. (Cuts to gang) Fred:Well gang I guess that wraps it up. Demona:Mark my words Mystery Inc! I will have my revenge. And Chase will be mine! (Runs off we cut to Soda Shop daytime inside they are reading the newspaper) Fred:Hey listen to this gang. Dazzlings Defeated. (Cuts to headline and picture of Scooby gang and Paw Patrol) Dazzlings and their new manager Demona Von Danza lose battle of the bands. Velma:Well that solves the mystery. Scooby:Scooby Doo! (Laughs as we iris on him ending the episode) Trivia The Scooby-Doo team guest star in this epsiode Mystery Inc are played by guest stars in this episode Fred voiced By Freddie Prince jr Daphne voiced by Sarah Michelle Geller Velma voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Shaggy voiced by Rob Paulson Scooby voiced by Marty Grabstian Velma sounds like Shope from Supernoobs because Tabitha St. Germain voices her instead of Kate Miccuci This is loosely based off of My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow RockCategory:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Van on the titlecard